Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for facilitating the use of a terminal in further consideration of user's convenience.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
The recent tendency of a mobile terminal market attempts to develop mobile terminals of various types to meet the diversity of the consumer's needs. The types of the developed mobile terminals are focused on the configuration that can emphasize the portability of the mobile terminal. The mobile terminal types for high portability can include such a type wearable on a user's body as a watch type, a glasses type, a necklace type and the like. The mobile terminals of those types exist in case of having difficulty in applying the conventionally used input/output means in the same manner. For instance, since these mobile terminals have a display size relatively smaller than that of a mobile terminal of an existing type, it is necessary to consider a different kind of an output means. Particularly, in case of a mobile terminal of a watch e type, an input means of a totally new type is required due to a limited size of the mobile terminal.